<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take The Lead by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660570">I'll Take The Lead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Face-Fucking, Love Hotels, M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohei and Kenta go to a love hotel and do things that people usually do in love hotels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayasaka Kohei/Satozuka Kenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Take The Lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe we’re actually here…” Kenta muttered as he flopped down onto the bed. Kohei sat next to him, laughing. “You were the one who suggested spending the night at a love hotel.” He replied. Kenta groaned. “I didn’t think you’d take it seriously!!” Kenta sat up, and Kohei wrapped his arms around him. “Well, I mean, I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want to go to a love hotel with you~” Kohei said seductively, making Kenta blush several shades of red.</p><p>“W-well then, if you wanted to be here so much, then why don’t we-” Kenta suddenly stopped speaking when Kohei stared at him. He turned away and muttered, “D-don’t look at me like that…” Kohei smirked and held Kenta tighter, pinning him to the bed. Seemingly no longer embarrassed, Kenta smirked and kissed Kohei on the lips. Though he was shocked at first, Kohei melted into the kiss, deepening it after a few moments.</p><p>The two stopped only to gasp for air. “Kenta…” Kohei gasped, a pale pink blush creeping up his cheeks. Kenta, still smirking, sat up and grabbed Kohei’s face. “You seem flustered~ maybe you should let me take the lead.” Kohei gasped again as Kenta began kissing his jaw and neck. He felt a shiver up his spine as Kenta put his other hand under Kohei’s shirt, tracing his fingers over his abs. “K-Kenta…” Kohei muttered, sure that his face was a bit more than pale pink at this point.</p><p>“What’s the matter~? A few touches gets you all flustered?” Kenta smirked, slipping his other hand under Kohei’s shirt and pulling it off of him. Kenta threw Kohei’s shirt across the room before taking off his own, and climbing on top of him. “My god, you’re so hot…” Kenta whispered, before making out with Kohei again. Once Kohei broke the kiss, Kenta slipped his hands under the waistband of Kohei’s pants.</p><p>Immediately, Kohei blushed bright red. “Kenta...what’re you…?” “Don’t think I couldn’t tell you’re already hard...and we’re in a love hotel, I don’t want it to be just making out.” Kenta replied, smirking. Kohei buried his face in his hands, both embarrassed and turned on. He barely noticed when Kenta pulled his pants down, and then began taking off his own. </p><p>“Hehe, you’re bigger than I thought~” Kenta chuckled. He pulled Kohei’s hands away from his face and smirked. “Can I suck it?” He asked. At this point, Kohei was worried that he’d get a nosebleed. He nodded timidly, and Kenta quickly pulled down his boxers. Kohei gasped and moaned when Kenta licked the tip of his dick and then took it into his mouth. </p><p>“Aaaaah~ Kenta, that feels so good~” Kohei moaned, tangling his hands in Kenta’s hair as Kenta continued to suck his dick. Kenta’s mouth was so hot and wet, and Kohei felt dizzy from the pleasure. He felt himself begin to thrust forwards and his dick hit the back of Kenta’s throat, making Kohei moan again. He thrusted faster, making Kenta choke a couple of times. “Aaah~ K-Kenta...I’m going...I’m going to cum…” Kohei moaned loudly as he came in Kenta’s mouth, and pulled out. </p><p> </p><p>Kenta swallowed Kohei’s cum and smirked. “I hope you’re not exhausted after one round, because we’ve still got all night.” He chuckled. Kohei was still breathing hard, and he replied, “Gimme a minute…” Kenta nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give you a show while you wait~” He said seductively, pulling a bottle of lube out of his pocket and placing it on the bed, before he slowly removed his boxers, making sure that Kohei could see everything. </p><p>“Damn Kenta...you’re really making me want you…” Kohei said, his voice dripping with lust. Once he was fully naked and finished showing off, Kenta crawled over to Kohei, still smirking. “Don’t worry, Kohei~ I’ll be the one taking the lead.” He purred, picking up the bottle of lube and coating Kohei’s dick with it. He then got above Kohei, and sank down onto his dick. </p><p>Right that moment, Kenta made a very lewd face, which made Kohei blush several shades of red. Kenta raised himself up, and sank back down again. Kenta was moaning quite loudly, but suddenly stopped the movements, and Kohei whined in protest. “Are you really going to make me do all the work~?” Kenta asked. Kohei shook his head, grabbed Kenta’s hips, and thrusted into him. </p><p>Kenta made an even more lewd expression as Kohei thrusted into him, moaning “Ahn! K-Kohei...please!! Harder! Ah!” Kohei stopped for a second. “Are you sure?” He asked, not wanting to hurt Kenta. Kenta nodded, tracing his fingers across Kohei’s chest. “Please~” He said. Kohei took a deep breath and thrusted into him again, much harder and faster than before. </p><p>Kenta’s moans increased in volume, which was music to Kohei’s ears. Pleasure surged through him as he continued fucking Kenta, who was now moaning so loudly Kohei thought that people in other rooms would be able to hear them. “Ah!! K-Kohei...mnnn...I’m close...ahn!” Kenta was gripping the sheets, and Kohei felt Kenta tighten around him. “Kohei...ahn...I’m cumming!” Kenta shouted as he climaxed all over Kohei’s chest. Kohei thrusted a few more times before he came as well, and pulled out. </p><p>After cleaning up, the two laid next to each other on the bed. “Damn, that was amazing…” Kenta sighed happily, cuddling up to Kohei, who blushed slightly. “Yeah, it was.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Kenta. “I love you, Kohei.” Kenta said. “I love you too, Kenta.” Kohei smiled as he fell asleep. Kenta pressed his head against Kohei’s chest and fell asleep as well shortly after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hooray for rarepairs!! Tbh I've been thinking about rarepairs a lot recently and Kohei/Kenta seems really cool, so I decided I'd write about it. This was originally supposed to be fluff or something, but I decided, "hey, why not try writing smut, I don't have that much experience with it anyways." so yeah, have this fic that I wrote unreasonably late at night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>